User blog:TayMarie/Rebe Frederick - Love Abused
It's been about a week or so since Rebe Frederick and her bestfriend, Tara Corselyn, de friended her. Since then, Rebe managed to rely on some of her other friends. She started hanging out with Rachelle Chandler much more often. She was a good friend towards Rebe, but they have only known eachother for 2 years while Tara & her have known eachother for 6 years Rebe had tried and tried talking to Tara and tried apologizing but there was just no use. She would not listen. Rebe felt bad for doing what she did to Tara, but all of this also frusturated her more and more to the point where she just doesn't care anymore. Tara was now hanging out with Holly & Hayden much more since their fallout. That made Rebe really upset, crying herself to sleep. All she wanted was her friendship back with Tara. That's all. ---- Meanwhile: Brittany Kerns was going on Vacation to Minnesota to see her grandmother for a few weeks. She was going to miss her friends & Noah so much. But her grandmother was dying, so she knew she had to go. "I love you." Brittany told Noah, standing on her porch. She tried not to notice her family going in and out of her house, packing stuff & putting it in the car. "I love you too." Noah took Brittany's dark face in his hands & passionatey kissed her, leaving her breathless like always. "I'm going to miss you so much!" Brittany whined, planting her face in his neck. "I know babe. I'm going to miss you like crazy too." He layed his head down upon hers. He could feel Brittany's tears on his neck. "Hey now! Don't do that!" He picked Brittany's face up off his shoulder & turned her to where she faced him. He wiped the tears from her dark, brown eyes that were now red. "Don't cry brit." This made him sad. He didn't like when Brittany was sad. "I'm sorry, your right." Brittany wiped away her tears. Noah smiled at her, making her smile a little bit too. "I'm going to call you everynight & sooner than you know it, you will back in no time, okay?" He grabbed her chin softly so he could see inside her eyes. She nodded, sniffiling. "Okay, I love you Noah." Brittany hugged him tightly once more for a long time, not wanting to let go. "You know I love you too Brit." He hugged her back. "C'mon Brit. We have to go." Brittany's mom, Debra called after her, putting a luggage in the car. "Okay mom." Brittany kissed Noah 2 more times. "I have to go." "I know. I'll call you, okay?" Noah said, holding up his phone. Brittany nodded, Noah walked off, blowing her kisses. ---- Rebe & Rachelle were at the mall when Rebe went outside to get a ciggarette from someone. She spotted a cute guy outside, lighting up a ciggarette. "Oh my gosh Rach! Look at him." Rebe said, checking out the boy in tight jeans, cowboy boots and a blue hat on. "Damn!" Rachelle agreed. Rebe, being the flirt she is, walked over there to him with confidence. "Hey, Can I have one of those?" she asked, raising her eyebrows & smiling. He looked her up & down & put his hands in his pockets pulling out a pack of Decades and handed her one, touching her finger accidently, Rebe felt a spark. "Thanks" She smiled. "Got a lighter too?" "You know, if your gonna smoke, you need to be more prepared." The boy joked. "Yeah, I know. My parents haven't found out about me smoking yet though." "Oh. Well in that case, I understand." He gave her a green bick. "Thanks." Rebe said, then lite the cigarette & inhaled. "So, whats your name?" "Brody." "That's a cute name." Rebe laughed. "I'm Rebe, short for Rebecca." "Nice. Your cute, Rebecca." Brody said, winking at her, making her blush. "Thank you." She smiled cutely. "No problem." Brody & Rebe talked for a couple of minutes & then Brody gave her his number telling her he'd like to find out more about her. ---- As Noah was walking home, he found Mary Campbell on the swings at the park. "Noah!" Mary called, jumping off the swings and running towards him. "Hey!" She smiled, flashing her bright braces. "Hey, whats up?" "Chilling." She laughed. "You?" "Just left Brittany's." "Oh yeah, isn't she leaving for a week or something?" "Yeah.." Noah looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry Noah! I didn't realize how down that would make you." She touched his arm. "Yeah.. well she is my girlfriend of almost 4 months." He chuckled, she did too. "Need some cheering up?" She asked, with a devious smile. "Depends. What is your way of cheering me up?" "ICE CREAM!" Mary yelled then grabbed Noah's hand and the two ran down the street laughing on their way to the ice cream store. ---- Rebe & Brody have been hanging out alot since they met a few days ago at the mall. Brody started taking Rebe over to his house. "I can't believe how messy your room is." Rebe laughed looking at all the clothes on the floor and all the dishes laying around. "Yeah. Don't judge me, I'm lazy." "I understand. It's cool." Rebe giggled. "It better be." Brody said, getting close to Rebe's face, then to her lips, then finally kissing her hardly. "mm!" Rebe moaned, letting go of his kiss. "Woah." She breathed. Brody smiled. "You need to do more with your tounge." He said, walking away from Rebe then going over to the stereo, turning on some country music. "Oh." Rebe frowned. "Uh, okay." That made Rebe's self-esteem go down a little bit. "Yeah. But it's cool, we can practice." Brody sat down next to Rebe, on his bed and placed his hands on her hands then placed his mouth on hers. All of a sudden, he started to gripping onto her wrist. Rebe struggled, trying to remove his hands from gripping her too hard. She tryed letting go of his kiss again, but he just kept pushing his mouth onto hers. Then he tried forcing her close off. "STOP!" Rebe screamed, finally getting the strength to push him off of her. Brody looked at her confused. He didn't realize what he was doing. Rebe started rubbing her wrist then noticed bruises from where he had grabbed her hard, trying to hold her down. "Rebe! I'm so sorry!" Brody ran to her and placed his hands gently this time around her wrist. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Rebe could not process words out of her mouth. She was didn't know weather she should believe him or not. "I'm so sorry." He hugged her. Rebe slowly hugged him back, still not able to process words. ---- Mary & Noah were at the ice cream shop eating ice cream. Noah was eating cookies 'n cream while Mary was eating orange sherbert. "This is so good." Mary said, licking her cone. "Yeah. It is." Noah agreed, still kind of down about Brittany. "You need to get happy!" Mary whined, shaking his arm then giggling. "Yeah, I know, I know. It's just so odd not being around her." "Yeah, I bet." Mary said looking away "You know how it is right? I mean, haven't you guys been good friends for years?" "Uhm, I guess so.. now as well as her & Mandy though." Mary giggled, liking her ice cream some mo re. "Oh. Well then, I guess you don't know how it feels." Noah laughed too. "It's okay, I'll keep you company while she's gone." Mary said, touching Noah's hand slightly while smiling her bright braces at Noah, who smiled a little back. ---- Rebe ended up staying at Rachelle's house for the night. They were doing their makeup & hair, getting ready for school the next morning. "So, How did last night go with you & Brody?" Rachelle asked, applying eyeliner. "Oh.. it was fun, like always." Rebe said, putting body pins in her hair. "I need details!" Rachelle laughed. "There's not much that went on.." Rebe said, putting white eyeshadow on. "Well that's not fun." Rachelle joked. "Yup." Rebe suddenly felt uncomftable, and Rachelle noticed. "Whats wrong?" "Nothing.." "Are you sure? Did you guys get into a fight?" "Uhm.. Kind of.." "About what?" Rachelle asked, now facing Rebe's face directly, concerned. "Just..stupid stuff." Rebe fakely laughed. "Girl, calm down, okay? Things are fine. C'mon, lets hurry up." Rebe faked a smile and grabbed a ciggarette out of her pack then lite it up then the two walked to school. ---- Noah was in 2nd lunch eating with all his guy friends, in the same grade as him when Mary plopped down in the seat next to him with her lunch. "Hey." Mary said, smiling. "Hello there." Noah smiled back. "Food good?" "Probably not." Mary said, touching her food with her fork, then laughed with Noah. "How's Brittany doing?" Amy Engel asked Noah who thought Noah & Mary were acting a bit "too friendly." "Huh? Oh, she's fine.." Noah stopped laughing with Mary and became a bit more serious. "She misses everyone down here though. But she knows she needs to be there for her grandma." "I miss her so much, don't you Noah?" Amy asked, staring at Mary who was looking away. "Yeah..." Noah said, staring off into space. "Yeah. I do, Amy." He cracked a smile. Amy took her gaze off of Mary who was now eating her food, feeling a bit uncomftable. ---- Rebe & Rachelle were walking down the hall of Jayson Mark Middle/High School when Rebe caught Brody standing next to his locker, talking to Ashley Dillard, in his grade. "Hey, I'll see you next hour, I gotta go." Rebe said, then walked over towards Brody and Ashley. "Okay! See ya!" Rachelle walked down the hall alone. "Hey." Rebe said, looking up at Brody and the girl. Ashley was touching his bicep while smiling sweetly. Brody looked over at Rebe when he heard her voice. "Hey.." He said, turning towards Rebe instead. "Uhm.. Ashley.. I'll talk to you later, ok?" He said to Ashley, while raising his eyebrows & nodding, signaling her to go away. "Okay, whatever." Ashley said, pissed off then walked down the hallway away from them. "Whats up?" Brody asked Rebe, while leaning up against his locker. "What were you guys talking about?" "Who?" Brody played dumb. "You and Ashley!" Rebe yelled quietly pointing towards her down the hall. Brody chuckled. "It was nothing to get jealous about Rebecca." "Jealous? I'm not jealous.." She lied. Brody laughed. "Yeah, Okay." He turned around and opened his locker. "Does she like you?" Rebe was not beside him, looking up at him. "Let it go Rebe." "Why won't you just tell me if she likes you? I mean, we kinda are dating now.. I'm sorry but, I want to know if I need to watch out for her or -" Brody turned around and grabbed her arms tight. "Stop talking about it. Let it go, got it?" He said, looking scarily into her light brown eyes. Rebe nodded, holding back tears. He looked at her a second longer then finally let loose of his grip. "Okay." He got out his ---- "Brittany called me crying, the other night." Noah told Mary. The two were at the park, on the swings. "How come?" "Her grandma isn't doing too well." "Oh, that's horrible." "Yeah, I wish I could be there for her." "I know you do.." They both became quiet for a few seconds. "So? What should we do today?" Mary asked, jumping off her swing, full of energy. "Hmm.. I don't know. Why don't you pick?" "Lets go to your house!" Mary said "Oh um.. I don't think we should go there.." Noah didn't like bringing company at his house because his dad has a drinking problem.. Which is why Noah always went to Brittany's house whenever they hung out instead of his. "Oh, well lets go to mine then." "Can I?" "Yeah, Of course!" She smiled. "C'mon lets go!" She held out her hand to Noah, who hesitantly took it, then they walked together towards Mary's house, hand in hand. ---- Rebe was walking down the hall when she was stopped by her ex-bestfriend, Tara. "Hey Rebe, can we talk?" "Tara..Hey, sure." They walked into the girls bathroom so no one could hear them. "Whats up?" "Who's that guy your dating now?" "Oh, Brody Welters." Rebe smiled. She was happy Tara was finally talking to her again, She's been missing her for so long. "Yeah, him.. When did you guys start dating?" Tara asked. "Oh, a few weeks ago.. why?" "I'm just wondering.. is he nice to you?" "Yeah..he is, why?" Tara nodded, not believing her. "Then how come I saw him grabbing you by your arms today in the hall?" "What?" "You know what i'm talking about Rebecca. Don't play stupid, I seen it." "You don't know what what your talking about." Rebe walked away from Tara. "Yes, I do Rebe!" Tara grabbed her by the hand, trying to stop her from leaving. "No, you really don't Tara, you don't have the right to judge my relationship with anybody since you stopped being my friend a few weeks ago. So stop acting like you care, kay?" Rebe slammed the door & walked off to her next class. She couldn't stop thinking about how Tara might be right though. But she really liked Brody, and she didn't want to loose him to some girl like Ashley. What if she did tell someone that Brody grabs her too hard, what would happen? Rebe couldn't imagine ever telling someone. She just knew he wouldn't ever hurt her again like them 2 times. ---- ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction